


[猛毒/暴卡][異色短篇] Safe Word

by TFwatermelon



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFwatermelon/pseuds/TFwatermelon





	[猛毒/暴卡][異色短篇] Safe Word

(一) Safe Word

 

「Riot，我能夠全心全意的信任你、並將身心都交給你嗎？」

Carlton Drake倚靠在位於生命基金會大樓中至高點的頂樓欄杆旁，淡淡的吐出了一口菸、邊低聲這麼問著。生命基金會總裁一向算極度注重自己的身體健康，平日除非應酬性的必要，否則滴酒不沾、也從不將打火機帶在身邊的他，卻仍是在這一個深夜裡罕見的點上了一根菸，並獨自待在最鄰近那隨時可以吞噬人的斷崖邊，猛列吸進那嗆人的味道、再奮力呼出那可能會進一步破壞地球生態的氣息。

「在經過了這麼多事之後，我們之間還需要確認這種問題嗎？」

共生體並未正面回答Carlton的提問，而是用擬態的身體竄到了仍舊吸著菸的男人的面前、兩張面孔幾乎是不留一點空隙的貼在了一起，男人微微抬起原先低垂著的長睫毛、刻意朝著面前那擬態的灰色面容吐出了一口能完全籠罩兩者的濃密煙幕，並如他所預料的，那寄生在自己身上的共生體首領被那對人體有害的微粒與味道嗆的也瞇緊了雙眼、順從著生物本能的偏開了頭，但生命基金會總裁很快挑起了Riot擬態面容的尖細下顎，再次猛烈的抽吸了一口手裡的菸後、對準了剛才欲躲開煙霧的共生體呼出了一口那只有人類才願意承受的毒氣。

「你並沒有回答我的問題，Riot。」

Riot發出了輕微的悶咳聲、並吐出了鮮紅的長舌，像是再也受不了二手菸的荼毒、一條觸手輕輕捲上了Carlton夾著菸蒂的那隻手，拉到了自己擬態身軀的胸膛正中央，一個反手就讓男人手上仍冒著紅色火星的菸頭直直插入了自身的灰色黏液之中，菸蒂被半液態的黏液熄滅所發出的嘶嘶聲響在只有兩者存在的深夜之中顯得格外清晰、也格外顫慄人心，Carlton Drake都能清楚的感覺到、自己被那陣聲響給弄的勃起了。

「我可以為你做到這種程度，Carlton。」Riot的擬態身軀微微顫抖著、用自身的身體熄滅共生體所懼怕的火焰這回事果然還是太逞強了些，但看著面前的男人露出癡迷的笑容之時，Riot又覺得這一切是值得的。「那麼你呢？願意如你所講的，為我粉身碎骨嗎？」

巨爪抬起、摟住了男人輕盈的身軀，輕易的就將Carlton的身體推往頂樓露臺的欄杆外、讓男人幾乎全身懸宕在陡峭懸崖的頂端，只要共生體一鬆手，Carlton Drake就會如Riot所言，垂直掉落懸崖下、粉身碎骨。

「我...願意...」Carlton微笑、但在崖邊強風強力吹拂下，語調仍是帶上了點顫抖，他得逼迫自己的全身肌肉及神經放鬆、才能安然躺在共生體為了不讓他真摔下去而大大張開的灰色巨爪上，跨間的勃起已經是頂著男人的褲裝、在人類與共生體的身形之間明顯的挺立著。

「如果你不願意呢？」共生體咧出了一個大大的笑容，顎間的裂痕將近延伸至他的後腦勺。「如果你有半點...哪怕是一點點不願意的念頭都好，你得說出來，Carlton，對我親口說出來那個詞。」

懸吊在夜空中的男人閉上眼，腦內浮現起他與他的共生體說好的遊戲規則，包含那個代表「遊戲結束」的親吻，以及那個一旦說出口，便代表遊戲必須因故暫停、那屬於Carlton Drake與Riot的危險遊戲中的代稱詞。Carlton微啟雙唇、在除了風聲與懸崖底下的海水聲交錯，便是一片寂靜的夜晚中、與自己的共生體做最後的確認一般，清晰的發出了代表他們倆的遊戲語言。

「...Venom...」

男人低喘了一口氣、聲音顫抖著低吐出了兩個音節，當這個名稱在寒冷的夜風中響起、Carlton被舉在半空中的身體終於被Riot拉回了欄杆內，隨後便安穩的被那灰色的共生體給抱個滿懷，並像是要安撫剛才瀕臨粉身碎骨危機的男人一般，Riot伸出了大量黏液、重重包裹了Carlton的身體，並在那心跳一直高速躍動的宿主臉上落下了一吻、象徵今晚的遊戲結束。

「這才是我的好宿主，Carlton。」

 

——  
(二) Addiction

 

Carlton Drake並沒有抽菸的習慣，這是全生命基金會員工上下皆知的鐵律。儘管業界中就是流傳著以高級菸品作為商業鉅子之間禮尚往來的不成文規定，但生命基金會總裁一直是單方面默默收下菸品、卻從來不曾主動打開那些菸盒，更別說是點燃那些菸了；然而，最近每當到了生命基金會總裁確認不會有任何人進入到自己的辦公室，包含他那最常進出、進行彙報的機要行政助理凱特小姐都不會進來的特定時段，男人便會打開室內其中一扇落地窗，好確保那本不該出現在總裁辦公室內的菸味能全數散去。

「Riot，」這天下午，Carlton又悄悄的打開了窗戶、佇立在鄰近窗戶旁的空間，並對著空無一人的辦公室內低聲說道。「今天也要麻煩你了。」

黏呼呼的灰色共生體扭著身體、自男人的褲管周圍緩緩冒出，被傳達了「要求」的他發出了像是抱怨的咕噥聲、卻仍是乖順的在男人所站立的位置上也站穩了自己的身軀，在Carlton了然於心的向後坐下時、及時的伸出了他的巨爪，以共生體擬態的手臂穩穩的托住了男人的軀體。

「謝謝你，吾愛。」Carlton甜甜的笑著、安安穩穩的坐在Riot那灰色的懷抱之中，隨後、男人從自己的西裝上衣口袋中摸出了一個菸盒，並優雅的在共生體的肩上敲出了一隻菸後、叼在了嘴裡，「能...順便請你舉手之勞一下嗎～？」  
「用你的舌頭。」

男人最後加上的一句要求、讓共生體首領發出了更加低沉的怒吼，但他依舊是一句反抗的話也沒有的、只是默默操縱起他灰色的黏液，那些黏液所幻化出的細小觸手慢慢爬進了Carlton的上衣口袋中，並從中撈出了一個打火機、捲在了自己粗大的紅舌上，共生體天生懼怕火焰的特性，讓Riot只願意以最尖端也最靈巧的舌尖部份按下打火機開關，當小小的火苗自打火機的開口冒出來的那一瞬間，Riot便下意識扭開了頭，拒絕看向他們共生體最大的弱點。

「你真好，Riot。」

男人的臉上帶著迷戀的眼神，以優雅的姿態低下頭去、就著共生體為自己親自打出的火苗，點燃了嘴裡的菸；注意到共生體因為對火苗的恐懼、始終不肯正眼看向自己，Carlton Drake並未就這個微小的細節再強硬的要求對方，他只是在菸味開始瀰漫之既，便微笑的伸手摸了摸共生體那巨大、有如大腦一般的裂紋，暗示他可以暫時鬆開打火機的開關。在Riot終於得到首肯、總算是能夠將那危險物品塞回男人衣裝中的同時，Carlton也低下頭、深深吸了一口手中香菸那嗆辣的味道，並伸手撩過那才確認將打火機塞好、還隨侍在身旁的共生體，並對著那灰色的面容就是大口吐出了一陣煙霧；看著Riot森白色的瞳孔在被菸草燃燒所構築成的菸幕環繞四周的時候、總會敏感的瞇著他的瞳孔，一臉像是想要屏息、直到那陣會毒害人的氣體自行在空氣中散去的模樣，莫大的愉悅與滿足感總會盈滿生命基金會總裁的心頭，而這一回、他不再輕易的放過共生體首領，在前一陣煙霧都還來不及散去之前，接著直朝著Riot擬態的臉部吐出了第二口、第三口，無法及時散去、被Riot視為有害物質的煙幕很快便將一人一共生體包圍其中，久久不散。

「那麼...」男人抽著菸的期間，Riot一直保持著讓他的血盆大口大張著，在男人不知道是第三次...抑或是第四次將手上菸支所燃燒過後的餘燼抖入共生體首領的大嘴內、讓灰色共生體的嘴內在不知不覺中便積滿了菸灰，Carlton似乎總算是抽的過癮了，他將被自己抽了快半截的菸夾在自己的食指與中指上，另一手則如同愛撫一般的、再次摸上了Riot的腦袋，並沿著共生體擬態頭顱粗糙的外表一路下滑，指尖最後溫柔的點在了對方的下巴上、再次輕聲問道：

「舌頭，再借一下～？」

語畢、Riot所發出的怒吼聲又更加明顯了，他抬頭瞪向那一臉表情愉悅、卻也同時露出了讓他無法拒絕的癡迷眼神，看著那對自己滿懷期待的微笑、還一面向自己伸出了手的生命基金會總裁，共生體的身體微微顫抖著、在沉吟了幾秒後，他仍是默默伸長了舌頭，將那濡濕的紅舌慢慢放置在了Carlton Drake的手裡，巨大的瞳孔因為能預感接下來所要發生的事而有些恐懼的半瞇成細縫。他只能眼睜睜的看著男人臉上帶著面對戀人才有的溫柔微笑，手裡卻是豪不憐惜的將還點燃的菸頭一下就按在了自己的舌頭上，在火苗被溼答答的物體表面掐熄、發出嘶嘶作響的討厭噪音時，共生體只是被動的偏開頭，喉頭隱隱約約的也發出了破碎的呻吟，但那為他的宿主、同時也為他的愛人所伸展開來的舌頭卻從未移動過一吋位置，安穩的直伸長在那、讓燒紅的菸頭在他充滿疙瘩的紅艷舌頭上留下了一圈只屬於他的宿主所烙下的烙印。

「Riot...」共生體痛苦的眼神顯然還是觸動到了男人，他跪了下來、將手上已經熄滅的菸蒂扔在一旁，有些著急的想替Riot檢查那才被按下了菸蒂所殘留的紅色傷痕，肯定很痛吧？他心裡這麼想著、並抬起頭有些愧疚的望向正因為燒灼的痛苦而閉上了瞳孔的共生體。然而，儘管再痛苦，Carlton卻始終未曾聽見對方表達出他們之間那代表「暫停」的關鍵詞，原本一心著急的想開口慰問對方身體狀況的男人、最終還是強行按耐住了他的衝動，只是捧著那灰色的面容，細細的觀察著Riot流淌著黏稠唾液的紅艷巨舌、和那由自己親手烙印下的傷痕。

「吾愛...」既然共生體未曾喊停、自己便也不能夠隨意的喊暫停，這是他們當初立好的規矩。Carlton Drake最後還是讓自己不再有任何內疚的念頭，只是愛憐的捧起那根舌頭，在那個明顯的燒痕之處落下了纏綿的一吻，作為這一場遊戲結束的暗示。

「你可真是越來越夠嗆的了，Carlton...」接收到來自施虐方的吻、代表遊戲正式結束，Riot這才運用共生體治癒的能力、瞬間就讓那個燒痕消失得無影無蹤，他伸出一點黏液、抹了抹自己血盆大口邊緣的裂痕，埋怨、卻也同時有些讚賞的說：「但，真不愧是我選上的宿主，我就知道你能做得很好。」

「我的榮幸，Riot。」確認共生體一點事也沒有、Carlton有些鬆一口氣的微笑了一下，他慢慢伸出手、搭在共生體向著自己伸出的巨爪上，優雅的讓Riot將他跪下的身軀扶起、並安然窩在那團灰色的懷抱裡，讓共生體溫柔的將自己抱回了辦公桌前。

「只是有那麼一點小小的問題...」男人坐在了共生體所幻化成的辦公椅上，像是自言自語、也像是對著Riot埋怨一般的說著：「都怪Riot你為我點菸的姿態實在太過迷人...我最近，好像都快真的要染上菸癮了。」

「不，親愛的Carlton。」Riot再次冒出了共生體擬態的面容、親暱的貼在了他的宿主的臉頰旁，如惡魔般、令人沈迷的嗓音在男人的耳際響起：「你很清楚，讓你上癮的不是那些無聊的菸品...」  
「而是我。」


End file.
